


The Moon Will Fall on You

by saltfucker



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Angst, Blood, Brothers bein’ brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Funnies, Injury, Jin is incapacitated by the cain instinct in a cruel twist of irony, Major Character Injury, More angst, Ragna attempts to be a good big brother to his Bastard little sibling, Yukianesa is a fuck ass bitch, blood mention, continuum shift, injury mention, it’s my fic and I get to pack it chock full of soft platonic moments, kinda ooc maybe I think idk., vague hospital mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfucker/pseuds/saltfucker
Summary: “Brother…” Jin laughed weakly “You’re fated to die by my hand and only my hand…!”Ragna sighed slowly, turning his head back ever so slightly to face his little brother;“I know, Jin…You say that every single time you come runnin’ at me with a death wish on your hands.”...Ragna had expected Jin to make some disturbing remark about how the two should be “killing each other right now” and asking Ragna why he didn’t just finish him off. Instead, what followed was something else entirely. Something Ragna could not quite have prepared himself for.“Brother…? Do you understand why I have to kill you?”(Sibling shenanigans. Aka the fic where Jin escapes from the Hospital and Ragna finds him instead of Bang.)
Relationships: Jin Kisaragi & Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue), this is platonic you weirdos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	The Moon Will Fall on You

**Author's Note:**

> No one else was gonna make the good sibling content here so I had to! This is my first bb fic so enjoy!

A nightmare. That must have been the best possible term that could have been used to describe Major Jin Kisaragi’s current situation. However, to Major Jin Kisaragi himself, it was nothing more than a mild inconvenience. Simply put, it was background noise to his one true problem. A problem that seemed as though it was almost staring him in the face. 

Major Jin Kisaragi’s problem could only have been compared to a relentless and high pitched ringing sound that simply wouldn’t quiet itself unless you stabbed the source of it through the heart with a sword. However, it didn’t feel as though the source could truly die before you watched it bleed out first with an angry expression and a; “Damn you Jin!” to go with the dramatic death sequence. 

Yukianesa certainly didn’t make things any better in that regard as it was always trying to convince Jin to kill everything. It repeatedly whispered to him what it thought he should have been doing within each moment and needless to say, that got on Jin’s nerves often. Jin found himself spending more time yelling at Yukianesa to ‘shut up’ than actually using the Nox for its intended purpose unfortunately enough. The moments where urges for violence seemed only natural and blood lust became second nature were worse when Jin had no one or nothing to drown them out. Yukianesa’s voice seemed infinitely louder then, though albeit, the cause was unknown to Jin himself. 

Though Jin supposed he had not much room to complain. 

After all, his Nox had been the only thing as of now that kept his weakened legs from succumbing to gravity’s pull, and his knees from turning to water as he gripped it’s hilt with trembling hands. His vision had slowly begun to become blurry and opaque due to blood loss. Recalling how long it had been since he had last slept was a task he could not accomplish with confidence; Though Jin believed even if he wanted to, achieving sleep was impossible, for the problem he faced was worse than his physical condition would ever be. Or so he had been convinced. 

Luck had never been a force that was on Jin Kisaragi’s side, though from the way things looked presently, he was incredibly lucky to still be alive.

He made his way slowly through a nearby alleyway, moving step by unbearable step. His head began to feel a light throbbing sensation as he tread onward. The atmosphere of the alleyway was dark and murky. However, it was vaguely illuminated by the surrounding lights of the city as they shone incandescently. Jin could hear the noises of crowds around him. The sounds of the people as they screamed, laughed, roared, as well as made a whole manner of other noises that were almost enough to drive Jin up the walls. 

It had become increasingly difficult with every passing moment for Jin Kisaragi to convince his own body to move forward, though try as he might. It was almost beginning to feel unbearably overwhelming. Jin reminded himself tacitly that if he let himself become distracted by the over stimulation of the crowds, as well as Yukianesa’s demands, that he would slowly begin to run out of time. His brother could be heading to another city as he spoke and he would still have been standing solitary in an alleyway like an idiot.

Within the distance, he felt as though he could hear the vague sound of footsteps grow louder in his direction. His heart quickened its pace as he had begun to prepare for self defense. His expression became cold and hostile in nature. Whoever this was, he wasn’t exactly in the mood.

Though his vision had been clouded, he could begin to make out...the silhouette of a man…?

That alone had not been an identifier of any sort as to who the footsteps belonged to. After all, Jin Kisaragi had made enemies with many men over the years, half of whom, he never even bothered to remember the names of. However, the violent reaction from Yukianesa as it screamed at him certainly became the dead giveaway he was looking for. 

Jin felt his lungs collapse. He struggled relentlessly to breathe, though his best attempts were ragged and wheezy. As he fought back the immense pain it caused him to even speak, he screamed out; 

“Brother!”

It was a pitiful and borderline pathetic type of scream. One that was born of hatred and bloodlust, mixed with an immense sense of desperation and a disregard for one’s own life. Jin watched as Ragna stepped back at this utterance. A contorted smile had been painted across Jin’s countenance as he continued;

“I’m so glad I found you! It’s been so long since we’ve last seen each other after all!”

The expression that Ragna had bore in that moment changed from one of mild fear and surprise to that of anger and downright irritation. The powerful emotion had almost been enough to make Jin tremble with a sense of pure elation. After all, his brother must have been operating on the same level of hatred he was...Or so he thought.

“Jin. Why are you here...?” He could hear Ragna scoff

“Who cares about that brother!? You and I are both here aren’t we! Isn’t that the only thing that matters?”

Jin watched as Ragna rolled his eyes in response;

“So I take this is going to be the same as always then…” 

“Why would it be any different brother!? But enough about that! Come! Let’s fight and fight and fight until only one of us is left!” 

Jin reached back in order that he may have drawn Yukianesa from its scabbard. In an instant, it felt as though blood were rushing to his head in a moment of agonizing pain. The screams emitted by his Nox grew louder to the point that they began to echo. A crescendo of murderous desire was made known by Yukianesa as it screeched directly into Jin’s ear. The sound was enough to send Jin directly to his knees. 

“Shut up…! Yukianesa!” Jin retaliated. 

His breathing grew heavier until it felt as though his lungs were filled to the brim with water. Everything from within him stung agonizingly. Though despite it all, he had never taken his eyes off of Ragna. His brother! The source of his hatred! He had to kill his brother! His brother had to know why! His brother had to understand! No! He already does! Damn it! Have! To. ██████ K̴̨̧̡̨̧̧̛̬̭͈̞̖̬̠̤̺̣̜̻͚͍̳̱̬͕̬̤̻̞̫͓̞̥͎͈̳̼̻̟͙̮̘̙̯͔͓̤͍͈͔̘̝̫̫̣͙̠̭̜̼̩̬̻͕̬̠͕̫̙̦͔̣͓̈́̀͒̈́͒̏̇͆́̄̌̇̋͒̋̍̍͐́̍̿̂̔͌̀̏́͋̂́͆̐̌͗͒̉̆̓̊͗͐͂͂̃̋̉̎̄̿̀̆͒̔̏̎̑̑͊͌͊͋̌̈́̋̽̉́͂̎̋͆̀̉̐̂̆͌̊̈́̂́͊̈̽͐́̈̽̆̾̌̉̇͗͋͘̕͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅĬ̸̧̡̱̬̭̰̱͎͍͓̬̘̮͙͖̲̮͎̥͚̝͎̩̬̖̩͍͚͙̫̜̓̈͒̾̕͜͠L̴̢̧̨̡̡̢͕͙̭͙̹͙͎̖̙̩͖͚̜͓̩̭̬̹̩̳͖͔̟͓̗̦̣̲͍͕͓͇̜͓͙̼̹̲͔̞͕̘̭̠̺̘͙͎̪̬͚̝̃́͊͜͜͝Ľ̴̡̢̡̢̢̨̧̛̛̬̜͇̜̫̖̯̱̠̱̬̭͇̰͖͍̰̩͚̯̟̝̯̰͕͚̣͔̩͎͎̙͔̮̞͓͔̖͖̬͕͎̖̯̹̜̣̫̱̙͇̻̙̬̩͍͙͉̖̗̞̟̲̪̬̞̩͙̦̞̘͚̯̲̼̟͖̭̙̞̩͉͈̗̺͕͍͔̪̹̤͇͈̲̤̠̙͇͈̬̳̠̺͎̫͔̿̆̆̔́͗̇̈́̓͒͌̄̂̈͌̎̆͛̅͌͌̆̄͆̔̏͗̋̏̂̉̌́̋͂͗̉̅͌̃͛̊̂̊̓͊̈́̐̋̒̆̿̈́̽́̉̂̾̍̄̔̈́̄̋̐͐̔̽̑̓͛̄̌͘̕̕͜͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̸̹̱̤̝̰̲̫̺̤͉̱̟͎̻̬͙̞̜̀͌̾͒̿͋̇̈́̄͌̄̍̈́̐̌̍̿̑̅̊́͌͑͘͝͠͠͝͠͝T̴̡̢̢̢̧̢̡̢̧̛̥̼̺̙͕͎͔̙͓͎̞̭̭̣͙̗͍̻̣͕̪͈̦̬̤̱̜̹̪͓̺̣͓̗̝̟̠͈̗̦̯̖̯̟̗̜̱͇̫̯̮̰͖̥̳͍̤͇̯͚̤͈̼̬̗̜̘̹̗̹̦̠̭̩͓͕͍̮̬̬̖̟̳̟͉̘̻̱̠͔͚̩̗̪͈͈̹͎͓̘̼̥͖͉̠͂̇͂͋̌̇̽̅̇͒̈̌̇̋̈̋́̊͐̒͌̄̀̐̽̐̔̊͋̊͊͊͋͗͌̀̍̕͜͝͠͠͝ͅḨ̸̢̡̡̢̡̧̼̯̣̞͕͍̪̙̲̥̠̝͓̘̬̠̮̲̙͖̖̯̖̥͍͈̫̝̮͚̠̈́́̉͌̈́̉̈̋̀̇̈́̒̐̋̓͐̔̏͗̏́͌͗̃̈́͂͐̒̑͗̒̃̽͒̍̓̆̇͊̇̚̕͜͠͠ͅE̸̘̠̥̩̣̹̗͎̝̺̫͓̼͚̤̞̱͎͔͙̖̬̣̳̣̥̦̭̜̱̱̳̮̓͌̊͐̀̈́̕͘͜͜͠ͅ ̷̧̧̢̨̡̧̢̛̛̰͖͈̠͎̞̪̫̪̘͇͉̺̼̙̼̬̱̹̦̦̹̲̙̹̠̱̲̫͕͕̰͖͎͇̙̰̰̞̱̟̗̦̭̠̙̞̣̰̺͍̰̤͚̝̳͕͖̟̥̙̺͔̺̙̱̭͎̃͊̽͑̇̍̾́̈́͒̇̐̍̀̋̈́̑̒̓̂̏̊̈́͑̅͒̍̉̓̄̌́̔͌̿̓͐́̇̓̄̾̓͆͋̆͋́̄̉̆̐͐̆̃̐̒͆̂͂̅̑́̿̏̏̊͋͂́͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅB̵̢͖͉̮̯̱̯̙̳̙̱̲͔̯͕͔̣̼̬͓̼͚̳͎̮̬͙̽̊̔́́͐̆̉̃̈́͒̔̉̔̇̈́̍͘͝L̵̢̨̨̛͉͈̻͍̼̰̞͖̻͓̺͚͉̗̖̙̘͔͓̯̣͍̳̠̙͉̭̪̣̦͙̖͍̲̮̥̬̯̰̣̼̬̼̫̤̩̈́̏̾̎̓̐͐̾̎̍̈́̽̿̎̀̀̂̏͑͐̐̂̓̊̾̋̿̓́̉͋̏͆̋̅̒͒̐͋͆̀̓͑̈́͒͐̚̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝A̸̡̢̧̢̢̛͎̱̞͕͙̜̼̱̠͔̖̤̺͇̠͎̭̳̺͚̱͚̳̻̲̜͎̯͕͉͔̬̰̝̤̭̳͚͖̞̙̅̂̓̈́̑̊̂̿̋̈́̎̓̉͒̅͂͑̒̔̋̾̐̾̂̌̐̉̏̊̓͑͐͆͗̊̾̔̚͘͜͜͠͝ͅC̸̡̛̞̠͉̙̰͔͍͎͔̺͙͍͎̈̈̾̌́̆͋̆̒͑͊̅̓͂̍́͗̿̋̈̅̏̓͑͂̈́͆̿̋̎̂̆̽̃̈́̄̐̇̓̈́̽̈̒̋̍̊̓͆̒͌͛͂̀̃̄̆̍͘̚̕̕̕̕͠͝͠ͅK̸̡̧̨̨̨̡̨̨̡̢̨̛̹͙̖̠̺̟̘̻̖͖̰̣͙̹̙̟͔̳̫̼̞͉̗̝̝̩̻̮̟͔̬͇̫̫̙͙̘͇͇͉͉͔͈̟̭̪̳̘̞̤̦͍͚̣̳̯͖̞̪̫̦̣͇̞͍͖̠̯̺͇̳̦̗̳̼͔͔̹̬̤̟̹͈͙̻̩̘͚̖̰̟̼̟̱̣̙̥̗̗͚͂͋́͛̍̂̉͛͛͑̍̉̈́́̈̓̈́́͑̏̀̅̀͆̄̈̓̃̈́̍̌̾̾̈́̿̊̀̏̅̀̂̊̑̀́͒̀̐͑̉̓̈́͋̈̆̊̂̈̿̄͋̚̚͘̚͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅ ̶̢̡̧̡̛̛̩͙͙̹͚͙̞̖̖͕͍͚̥̤̤̼̯̺͚̭̱̘͓͐̀͗͆͒͗͊̆̓̄͆͊̒̉̉͛̀́̈́̔̊͑̏̽͊̔͑̍̌̈́̔͐́̒̃͐̈̀̾͒̉̃͌̌̎̑̎̃̆̀͆̀̄̂͌́͊͑̈́̓̉̈́̋̓̓́̀͒̀̄͗̅͐͌̆́̕͘͘̚͘͝͝͝B̴̢̢̢̨̨̧̨̡̰̠͓̰͎̱̤̳̮̻͓̬̗͚̖̙͔̮̪͖̫̗̼̤͉̪̱̮͇̻͔̝̺̦̬̬̲̗͔̗͖͓̣̰͕̘͙̥̜͍̦̪̘͇̺̤̻̯̱̱̠̻̝̙̦̤̯̱̝̰̺̐͐̓̅̾͜͜͜ͅͅḚ̸̡̦̤̗̭̰̰̭̼̜̣̹͇̲͉͙̙̻͙͎͍̠͔̜̪̤̪͙̱̜̞̺̠͙͙̣͖̰̝̂̆̇͂͋͊̓͑̿̍͌̑̈́̃͌͐̈́̈́͋͂͆̈́̽͆̓̚͜͝͝ͅͅͅA̴̡̨̡̛̛̺͇͕͔̹͔̹̤̫͔̪̟̼͇͓͈̝̹͈̣͉̗̝̰̫̹̤͍̖̺̦͊̋̓͋̆̽̌̌̑̾̇̏̉̓̉̀͆̎͒̽̆̅͐͋̒̇̊̀͛͒͒̾͛͑̉̌̀̓͐̆͜͠͝͝Ş̶̢̨̡̛̛͕̖̝̠̲̦̙͔̦̟̪̳̩̝͙̪͙̭̬̣̭͙̗̮̼͓͎͓̘̟͍̮̥͕̲̜̼͓̫͙̖̦̙̰̞̞̟͉̭͍̣͖̗̺͕̜̗̫͉͇̩̙͉͚̞̺̠͎͔̫͉͓͚͆̌̉̌͂̐̽̈́̆̋̀̔̽̆͛̓͋͒̄̾̀͐̆͐̀͊̏̔̈́͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ T̷̨̢̛̙̖͉̠̻̮̩̥̱͍͇̳̲̦͉̦̲̖̫̻̼̞̘̳̩̦̫͙͕͔̯͙͇̲̥̪̟͇̝͙̯̰̣͋̇̆̆̿̔̎͗͂͋́͋͊̈́̐̀͛̈̉͌̂́̂͆̿̄́̒͆́͋͋͒̈́͗͆̾͒̍̂͋̓̾͋̂͆̇̃̐̈́́̀̿̌͆̊̿̾́̌̃̐̄̋̄̓̀́͊͋́͆̂̃̍́͐̃͊͘͘͘̕̕͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅB̴̹̞̻̙̣̻̯̭͉̝̠̩̳͈̮̥͖̗̱̳̞̥̮̭̺̂͌͒̌͑̆̈͗̌̚̚ṙ̶̨̡̛̭̣̦͈̙̺̳͍̭͍̺̫̜̻̙̞̑̊́͒̈̈́̊̓͗̉̌̈̎͗̏͊͂͐̏o̴͚̰̩͖͈̮̗͉̤̥̭̬̲̹̰͛́̓̈̐̌͐̆̐͛͘t̴̢̧̨̧͈̫̲͓̣̳̬̣̟̰͙͍͈̞̫̰͉̻̤͍̤̟̝̦̬̜͍̗̦̞̮̣͑́̄̾̈́͌͋̈́̋̈h̶̡̩̭̬̜͔̤͕̫̦͗̄̌̌̈́̋̈́̅̐̈́̕̕ͅe̵̡̢̛͉͓̘͎̼͖̱͔͕̝̤͍͙̺̩͙̘̔̊̿̈̽̔͋̽̌̓̌́̈́̈́̿̈́̊͐̓͊̋͒͐̿̈͌͒̐̌̽͋́͘̕͝͝r̵͖̊͊̉̅̓̾̍!̵̢̨̧̨̟̖͙̲̫͙̮̱̣͇̟͍̝̠͍̗͖̯͕̗͔̦̤̥̫͇́͛́͛̇̈̈́̿͊̉̚͘ͅ!̵̹͚̺̬̣̱̭̼̤͚͓̪͓̻͈̼͓̻̏̌̔̓͠

His vision went black as Yukianesa’s blood curdling shrieks became even louder.

~~~  
Ragna was not a doctor of any sort. He wasn’t all that familiar with the protocol necessary for a situation such as this one. All he knew as of now was that his annoying kid brother managed to land himself into some very deep shit (as judged by the bandages and the wounds and the fact that the entire time Ragna had interacted with him, he wouldn’t stop clinging to Yukianesa for support.) For lack of a better word, Jin looked like he had just come out of a horror film. Ragna had naturally become used to his little brother looking either horrifying, disturbing, or generally macabre. But this was on an entire other end of the spectrum

Jin’s face was ghastly pale with swollen bags under his eyes stained violet. He was covered in blood soaked bandages, many of which were weak or close to falling off entirely. The message was one of the clearest Ragna had ever seen. If Jin didn’t receive medical attention, he was going to die. 

Reasoning to himself that he had no other choice, he threw Jin over his arm in a fashion one would consider similar to a potato sack and proceeded towards Litchi’s clinic, scoffing to himself about how much of a dumbass Jin was. He could hear the sound of soft noises over his shoulder. A faint “brother…” even, though he tacitly ignored it. 

“Brother…” he could hear Jin verbalizing.

“Shut the hell up Jin! God! How’d you even get this bad in the first place?” Ragna retorted, slowly beginning to feel the weight of Jin’s body on his shoulder grow heavier. 

“I didn’t…let them...” 

a small but noticeable “treat me…” escaped from Jin.

He caught his breath steadily and spoke once more; 

“The people at the...hospital…I didn’t want them to-”

He was promptly interrupted; 

“And why the hell would you do that!?”

Jin smiled, laughing softly as he did.

“I thought that was obvious…! I wanted to see you of course!”

A small pit of guilt began to grow within Ragna’s heart. As much as Jin was a crazy bastard, Ragna started to feel bad about the fact that his idiot kid brother had endangered his own health to see Ragna specifically. Though why should he? It was Jin’s own damn fault for being reckless, and yet. Something within Ragna couldn’t just allow Jin to die for his own stupid mistakes, even if he deserved it. 

A few minutes had passed with no word from Jin whatsoever. Ragna had begun to assume that Jin had gone unconscious again. Good. He was always easier to deal with when he was knocked out. 

It had taken at least half of the trip to Litchi’s clinic for Jin to even murmur anything else. He had been knocked out cold and Ragna at times, worried that his kid brother had died over his shoulder while he wasn’t looking. That is until he could hear Jin whispering to him once more;

“Brother…You’re too soft…That’s why…you can’t protect anything.” 

Ragna had resolved to take that remark with a grain of salt and a heavy dismissal;

“I don’t want to hear it from you right now Jin. You’re annoying as hell, so shut up and go back to sleep.”

“Brother…” Jin laughed weakly “You’re fated to die by my hand and only my hand…!”

Ragna sighed slowly, turning his head back ever so slightly to face his little brother;

“I know, Jin…You say that every single time you come runnin’ at me with a death wish on your hands.”

Jin paused for a moment, seeming to take in the response carefully as he did. 

Ragna had expected Jin to make some disturbing remark about how the two should be “killing each other right now” and asking Ragna why he didn’t just finish him off. Instead, what followed was something else entirely. Something Ragna could not quite have prepared himself for.

“Brother…? Do you understand why I have to kill you?”

Ragna dwelled on the question for a while. He never did quite understand Jin’s compulsion to kill him, only that it seemed to start once Yukianesa came into the picture and Jin became even more of a bastard than he was before that damn thing showed up. However, it wasn’t his job to psychoanalyze Jin or to figure out why he became as fucked up as he was. As a result Ragna curtly replied;

“The hell would I know what goes on in your brain?” 

Silence ensued, shortly after a soft laughter erupted from Jin;

“You really are an idiot brother!” 

Ragna scoffed; “One more word out of you and next time I’m leaving you to die, got it?” 

Jin’s only response was an incomprehensible sing songy murmur to indicate he understood. After all, it seemed as though he had not much energy to do anything else. 

Ragna had arrived at Litchi’s clinic more irritated than when he had initially decided this was going to be his course of action. Ragna didn’t exactly have an intricately planned out schedule, but he knew for a fact that dragging his bastard little brother to a clinic because the dumbass had no sense of self preservation was definitely not on it. Ragna knocked on the door of the clinic...

~~~

Every sound was distorted and felt as though it was underwater. Despite it all however, Jin tried his best to make out the events that were happening. He was still near his brother, that he could tell, but through the blurry nature of his vision he could spot someone else. A woman with black hair tied into a ridiculously long ponytail stood in front of his brother and by extension him. 

“Look. I didn’t expect to have to d̶͙̬̝̥̾̈́͆̃̍́̏̆͠͝ͅò̷̢̡͚̙̝̘̼̱͔̝̠͛̓͋͊̐̅͒̓ͅ ̵͔̜̮̜̙̫̒́̇̊̓̋̌̽̕͝t̶͎͙̙̤̦͉͍͇̣͗̊́̂̌̋̋̉͛͝͠h̸̰̹̭̮̦͙̃̊͌͌̓͋̄̐͛͌̓̇í̶̛̛̲̘͕̠̥̠̥̞̖̞͖̖̜͈̀́̄̽̾͆̅͌͘͝ͅs̷̡̨̫̫̼͇͚͕͇̬̩̳̦̝̐̿̒̋͑̔̇̕͘͝. But I don’t really have any other choice right now.”

The black haired woman responded; “What’s going on? Is that…Did you do that to him?”

“No!” Ragna shot back. “Look. He’s real a pain in my ass...but I don’t t̴̨̼͈̼̽̿͑͑̅̒͋͝e̴̛̼͉̍̋̓c̸̞̗̟̘̙̥̎h̸͉͔̙̙̉̅̄̈̍̍͝͠n̵̢̟͓̜͔̈́̔i̶͉̋̀͒͆̕c̷̙̮̝̜̦̄̀̿̊̄́ầ̴͙̯͚̟̆l̶̯̟̯̈́͗̾̚l̸̝͓̻͇̰̱̯̉̑͝y̵̛͈̠̟͔͇̯͂̈́̃̉̈ ̶̗̩̯̆́̆̒̉̊͂͝w̴͚̗͍̘͋̍͊͊̈́͌ḁ̶̢̬̘̪͍̫̓̓n̶̞͈̮̖͍̭̯͗̾͂ͅt̵͇́̇̚ ̷̠̼̲͘h̵̡̧̬͇̭̊̇͐į̸̬̮́̈̀͑͝m̶̢̛̼̂́̈́̿̚̕ ̷̮̆́̊̒̈́͘͝d̶̥̤̂̈́̅̄͝ͅe̴͎͈̱̰͖̍̿͜ą̷̳̣̣͋́͜d ok.   
Could you maybe... Y’know.Take care of him for a bit?”

Jin began having increasing trouble eavesdropping on the conversation at hand. The words all blended together. He could hear the black haired woman respond;

“ ██████”

To which he heard Ragna respond; 

“██████████████████. Just. Put it on my tab ok.”

The black haired woman’s expression could only communicate the single emotion of ‘what kind of clinic lets you run up a tab?’ And Jin was reminded that his dear brother really was an idiot after all. 

The next thing Jin felt was his body being slowly let down from Ragna’s shoulder and onto what felt to be a bed. A part of him began to panic as a result. Ragna was going to leave. H̴̨̢̟́i̵̧̢̿͆́s̶̘̆ ̵̧̛̳͚́͑d̶̤̑̆͜ę̸̺̹̓̒ặ̵̼r̴̡̬̯͘ ̶͙͖́̀͜b̴̝̓̈ṙ̸̗̿̈́ö̸̻͓̏ͅt̸̪͕͂͌h̵͕͗̿ȇ̵̦r̷̜̈̕ ̷̹́̈́w̷̩̚̚a̴̭̐̎̆s̷̢͍̺̀ ̶̡͆g̵̝͂̅̃ǒ̵͕͒ǐ̴̧̙̚ͅṅ̷͈̚͘g̸̼̅͠ ̵͓̫͌̑̿ť̶͖̚ö̶͚̹ͅ ̷̢̛͓̤̈́͠l̶̗̦̆̓ë̸̤͎̩́̌̽ā̷̞̂͝v̸̨̽̃e̶̤̭͒ͅ ̴͕̤͌̉a̶͈̥̎̚͠ģ̸̓͋ȃ̴̜̫̏̉i̷͖̓͘͠n̴̛̻͂͜..̶̲̲̩͒̇

“Brother wait!” 

Jin called out desperately as a feeble attempt to deter Ragna from leaving. It had taken the entirety of Jin’s strength to find Ragna in the first place, it would be stupid of Jin to let him leave again. Hoisting himself up from the bed, he attempted to follow Ragna. He took an unfortunate misstep unforgiven by gravity and felt himself being caught by Ragna.

“Oh no you don’t! Just stay there for a little while.” 

“Brother…Ignore everything else and stay here! That’s all you have to do now, brother…!” Jin’s voice was strained and pleading

Ragna scoffed, pausing for a moment, his eyes softened as he replied;

“Fine. I’ll stay for a little bit but don’t ask me for anything else ok?”

Jin nodded his head understandingly, laid back onto the bed and watched carefully as Ragna sat beside him. He could feel Ragna pat his head gently and ruffle his hair. The quick passing of the silent minutes bore a cruelty too horrible to name as Jin watched his brother begin to leave again. However, for a quick second, Ragna turned back. 

“I’ll deal with you some other day and we can finish our fight then. I still got a whole lot of questions for you and you’re gonna answer em. But right now you’re gonna rest, ok.” 

“Brother…”

“Go back to sleep Jin...Or the moon’ll fall on you.”

That phrase was the last thing Jin had heard before his body descended into heavy sleep.


End file.
